In the event of an emergency water landing, aircraft typically have one or more life rafts that can be deployed to hold evacuated passengers. These life rafts, as well as boats, ships, yachts, sailing vessels, or other watercraft, often utilize a sea anchor or a drogue to slow the drift of the watercraft and/or to otherwise orient and stabilize the watercraft in a controlled manner. However, most conventional sea anchors are manually deployed and may be susceptible to collapse.